


The Boss

by completelyhopeless



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May and Coulson discuss who's the boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Marvel's AoS, Coulson/May, who's the boss?](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/526292.html?thread=75749844#t75749844)_
> 
> They wanted to do this dialogue only.
> 
> And I couldn't get May to say "the Cavalry," though she was going to.

* * *

“I'm the team leader.”

“Pilot.”

“I chose you for the team.”

“I go where I want.”

“I wear the suit.”

“I wear—and fight—in the heels.”

“Fury gave me the car.”

“Fury assigned me to watch over you.”

“I do the paperwork.”

“I know all the ways around the red tape.”

“They see me as a father figure.”

“I'm the mother.”

“I had a response to that, but I lost it when I thought about you having children.”

“Your children?”

“Well...”

“This is why I am the boss.”

“Yes, yes you are.”


End file.
